


Footsteps in the Dark

by JC419



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fear, Season 1, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC419/pseuds/JC419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is working hard to find Walter but she ends up finding trouble when she leaves the Foundry late by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Season 1. I don’t really have a specific moment when this takes place because I originally wrote most of the story about 15 years ago. I just decided to tailor the story towards the Arrow universe because I’m absolutely addicted to Arrow. Also, this is the first story that I have written and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I’m just borrowing the characters that I love.

Felicity was in the foundry sitting in front of her computers. She wasn’t supposed to have stayed so late but she was so engrossed in her work looking for Walter that she didn’t even realize the time. Since Walter had always been nice to Felicity, she felt obligated to help Oliver find him. All of her searches came up empty and there were no current leads to chase down. Felicity just didn’t want to give up. She hated mysteries and this was definitely a mystery she wanted to solve. If she could figure out who kidnapped Walter, she knows the team could find him and bring him home to his family. 

By the time she left the Foundry, it was dark outside. She was the last to leave as Diggle and Oliver both previously left earlier in the evening. After she locked the door, she slowly walked down the alley to the street. There wasn’t any parking closer to the Foundry so Felicity had to park a couple of blocks away. When she got to the end of the alley, Felicity turned the corner and began the long walk down the dark desolate street. Although there were street lights in the Glades, some of them didn’t work including the street that Felicity had parked her Mini Cooper. While she was walking to her car, she heard footsteps. Felicity looked behind her but there was nobody there. The footsteps seemed to stop for a moment but they started once again when she wasn't looking behind her. The faster she walked, the faster the footsteps pounded against the ground. As the wind began to howl, there was an eeriness that seemed to surround her. The more Felicity walked, the more frighten she became. 

Felicity still had two blocks to go and she wished that she was already home where she felt safe. Although she didn’t have to go to Queen Consolidated today, Felicity wanted to dress up. Now she was thinking it was a bad idea. She simply felt vulnerable in the blue dress and stilettos she was wearing. The footsteps never stopped and they seemed to get closer with each waking moment. She tried to run as she looked behind her but her heel got stuck in a hole in the cement. Felicity fell down twisting her ankle. Even though she was in pain, she forced herself to be back onto her feet. She stumbled down the block as best she could but she wasn’t going fast enough. 

“I really should have left earlier with Oliver and Digg” she thought as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Oliver’s phone number and it rang several times without answering. “Oliver, please pick up,” she said as she continued to stumble towards her car. The call went to his voicemail but Felicity didn’t leave a message. She dialed his phone number again and after several rings, Oliver answered the call. Before Oliver could even say hello, Felicity was saying his name in a pained and frightful voice. 

“Felicity, what’s wrong?” said Oliver. 

“I think someone is following me.” 

“Felicity where are you? I will come and get you.” Oliver was getting back on his motorcycle as he spoke to Felicity. 

As Felicity was trying to hobble her way to her car, she said “I’m near the Foundry on Tasker between 3rd and 4th Streets. I’m trying to get to my car but I twisted my ankle.” 

Oliver was speeding through the streets on his motorcycle, hoping he would get to Felicity in time.” I will be there in a few minutes. Whatever you do, don’t stop. Just keep trying to walk to your car and don’t hang up. I’m almost there.” 

Suddenly, a tall figure wearing black clothes came out from behind a tree and stood in front of her. Felicity stopped and backed up away from him as he slowly came towards her. She couldn’t think straight. Her mind didn’t seem to work. Her fear was so overwhelming her that she couldn’t even scream to Oliver for help. The man smiled wickedly at her. He seemed to enjoy seeing Felicity vulnerable and unsure about her safety. The man grabbed a hold of Felicity and knocked the phone out of her hand. He dragged her through a lot and into an abandoned building. Felicity tried to fight him but she couldn’t break from his grip. His grip was like iron and he was not letting out of her. He dragged her in the basement and threw her against the wall like a rag doll. Felicity started to back away from him as he came towards her but she only ended up cornering herself. She tried to hit him in the face but he caught her hand before she could strike him. He hit her once and she fell to the ground. 

Felicity could feel herself being hauled to her feet. “Don’t think you can fight me,” the man said in a menacing voice as he handcuffed her wrists to the pipe above her head that was hanging from the ceiling. “You are not going anywhere until I say you can.”

Felicity tried to fight the tears in her eyes as she struggled against the handcuffs. “What do you want? Why am I here?” 

“I didn’t say you that you could talk,” the man said as he struck Felicity in the face. He hit Felicity so hard that she that she fell unconscious. 

When Felicity woke up, confusion seemed to wash over her as she looked around the room. The man who attacked her was nowhere to be seen and she was no longer handcuffed to the pipe above her head. She wasn’t even in the in the abandoned building in which the man dragged her. She looked down at her clothes and she wasn’t even wearing the blue dress that she had on when she left the Foundry. Felicity was wearing her pajamas and lying in her own bed. She wondered how she got there but then she remembered Oliver was coming for her. “Oliver,” she called out but she didn’t get an answer. Oliver simply wasn’t there. 

As her mind began to become unclouded, the realization hit her. No matter how real it felt, everything that happened to her was just a part of a nightmare and she was safe in her home. She closed her eyes for a moment in order to steady herself. The only thing she could think of that would help steady her nerves was her favorite wine. Felicity got up from the bed and walked towards the kitchen. Before she grabbed a glass, she stood there thinking about the dream. It made her realize that she didn’t need the wine. She needed to have a clear mind. After all, Walter was still missing and that was a mystery she needed to solve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hoped you liked it. Please feel free to leave me a review. I want to learn and to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcome. If you see any mistakes or have any suggestions how I could have improved the story, please let me know in a polite manner. Thanks again and please have a great day.


End file.
